The Uchiha
by summerlover1
Summary: He was only Sasuke's older brother so why did his narrow hips and bare chest bother her so much. Ita/Sak


This is the very first time I've ever, ever (notice the underline) written a Sak/Itachi story. Ok, this is the first time I've ever written a non- Sasuke story, though he is in it and there's still thoughts of him shirtless.

PLEASE let me know what you think.

Sak/Itachi- Non Massacre, so he's going be OOC

**Disclaimer:** Ugh! I don't own Naruto. If I did, well, there would be more Sasuke and Itachi look-alikes out there.

Uchihas

The street was nearly empty compared to the usual hustle and bustle of the early morning. Street vendors nodded their heads in silent hello's as Sakura passed by quietly, intent on what she was about to do.

Step- by-step the outline of the Uchiha Mansion grew larger in comparison to the houses around it. Even from this distance away, it was easily one of the biggest, most elaborate buildings of Kohona.

Leaving the street, she headed up the private path that lead towards the house. The place, compared to the rest of the town, seemed dark and unwelcoming.

Walking up the final steps leading to the main house she stopped in front of the giant wooden door.

Nibbling the corner of her lip, she knocked quietly. This whole day seemed out of wack compared to the usual day of training at the grounds.

_**Flash Back**_

_Breathing deeply Sakura lowered her arms from the defensive stance she had been in and secured her kunai back in its holster. Looking up she smiled brightly at both of the boys standing in front of her. _

_With small nicks and cuts marring both Sasuke's and Naruto's skin, the three of them stood facing one another in a comfortable silence. _

"_Sakura-chan, did you see the way I beat Teme?" Naruto yelled from a whole foot away._

_Sighing at what was so obviously going to happen due to that cheery supportive comment, she had to hide her smile at the annoyed expression on Sasuke's face._

"_Dobe…" The threat was obvious._

_Only boys could manage to start a staring eye contest over something like this. _

"_Naruto!" she snapped._

_Naruto blinked, losing his concentration at the sound of her voice saying his name, which caused Sasuke to smirk in victory._

"_Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice rose in frustration._

"_You didn't win," she stated._

_Said smirk widened._

"_Neither did Sasuke-kun."_

_Said smirk disappeared, replaced with a distinctly arrogant snort._

"_It was a tie! Now if you two are done trying to kill each other, I'm needed at the hospital. I have to go."_

"_But Sakura-chan, you're always at the hospital now. What about ramen?" His blue eyes began to water for added effect._

_Her temper was rising. It had been a long day, and his whining was definitely not helping. "Naruto, why don't you take Hinata out for ramen instead?" _

"_Can't. She's away on a mission."_

_Dammit!_

"_Arg… well I still have to go. Same time tomorrow, right?"_

"_Hn." Sasuke's reply was much quieter then Naruto's loud exclamation but it still caught her attention. His favorite word for everything: "hn", which usually meant "sure", "fine" or "whatever", this time though it was different._

"_What!?" Naruto bellowed. "You're not coming tomorrow?…Does this mean you've finally realized there's no point in trying to beat me?"_

"_Like I even need to train to beat __you__, Dobe."_

_Ok...getting off subject."Why can't you come tomorrow?"_

_Turning, Sasuke stared in her direction, not quite making eye contact. "Clan meeting."_

_Accepting the answer, Naruto shrugged his shoulders before rubbing his stomach. "Irucha's is calling my name. Later Sakura-chan, Teme."_

_Nodding Sakura turned to head towards the hospital._

"_Sakura."_

_The sound of her name halted her movement. Turning, she gave Sasuke a questioning look at his abrupt action._

"_Stop at my house on the way to the training grounds."_

_Bunching her eyebrows, she shot him a confused look. "But I thought you said..?"_

_Walking past her, he headed towards his own destination. "Don't be late."_

_**End flash Back**_

So here she was, standing outside of a big scary, formal house because her hot but silent teammate had, well, asked her to stop by.

Shifting her weight from leg to leg, she knocked again. Behind the door the sound of her hand hitting the door echoed.

**Inner: If someone doesn't answer in the next minute, I say we break it down! **

**She clenched her first.** **Nobody's going to make us a failure to our teammates!**

Smiling unconsciously at her Inner's comment, she couldn't help but agree. In no way would she fail Sasuke when he had obviously, for some reason, wanted her help.

In the years before she had stopped feeling "that" way about the Uchiha, but to her, he would always be Sasuke-kun. Realizing early on in her colony days that he'd make a better friend then boyfriend she had pushed her feelings aside. Instead striking a unique, and at times, just plain weird, friendship. Since those first days of being a team no longer were his words towards her barbed to hurt, but said in a way that, coming from Sasuke were meant to be affectionate, almost.

She was very protective of both of Naruto and Sasuke. The first girl to ever hurt either of them would have to contend with her and her super human strength. She valued the time they spent training together and would never let anyone hurt them.

Lately, training with them had become her down time in between rounds at the hospital and training with Tsunade. It had become the norm to see her with one or both of them heading somewhere to train.

**Inner: GAH! That's IT! -The world seemed to break in half-**

Glaring at the door and hoping it would suddenly catch fire, Sakura forced herself to stay calm. Raising her fist, she prepared to knock once again. Pulling it back, she released it forwards as the door opened.

Raising her head, she opened her mouth to greet one of the many people that worked for the Uchiha's.

The words died on her lips. Eyes widening in recognition, she could only stare at the person standing in front of her.

With his feet bare and the only clothing being a pair of loose black pants, Itachi Uchiha stood before her, his face giving nothing away.

Heat rushed to her face, her Inner screaming in absolute delight at the sheer amount of bare skin in front of her.

Raising an invisible eyebrow, he waited for her to explain herself.

Mentally shaking herself, Sakura stepped forward, determined not to be intimidated by the man standing directly in front of her.

"Is Sasuke-kun here?" Her voice did not come out nearly as strong as she had hoped it would.

Raking his eyes over her lazily, he took in her defensive stance and still tinged cheeks.

"Hn. He's talking with Mikoto-san."

A single jolt seemed to run up her spine at the sound of his voice, his words seemingly melting together into something more.

"Oh, ummm…" Her eyes started to move downwards towards his bare stomach. "He told me to stop by?"

"Hn." Folding his arms in front of him, his muscles bunched and relaxed.

Ok. This was sounding familiar, she thought. It _must_ be an Uchiha thing to think that "hn" constituted not actually answering anything. Or maybe it was a side effect of using the Sharingan too much, which caused them to use one syllable sounds. Or maybe….

**Inner: Earth to me! There's a hot older brother staring at us right now like we're nuts.**

_I am talking to myself_

**Inner: Now he's half smirking. Gah! He probably thinks we think he's irrisistable.**

_Tsch……We've trained with Naruto and Sasuke shirtless before and we didn't have a problem then, and we won't now._

**Inner: Yahh….. them compared to this Though…..**

"So, do you know where he is? It's kind of important," she said, trying not to let on that she had just lost a fight to herself centered around him and his shirtlessness .

Speculating on the pink haired stranger's actions in front of him he watched the emotions battle across her face as she so obviously thought something over. How did his little brother know someone like this? He had always assumed Sasuke to be uptight.

"It would seem that Father feels Sasuke's training is inadequate."

Sakura stared at him silently, his words not quite registering. Her eyes widened, the usually friendly green orbs turning sharp and cold.

"What?" She asked, the steel behind her words obvious. If Naruto had been here he would have ducked in cover at the rapid change in her chakra patterns and the clenching of her teeth.

Itachi stood analysing the pocket-sized bombshell, red in anger, her features contorted.

Her overall placement at his doorstep intrigued him.

Never before had he personally seen someone who was so quick to change from timid to mad, and especially never before had a woman directed her anger towards him. She would make things very interesting to say the least, he was sure.

"Father feels his training with Team 7 is inferior." He watched her closely afterward, intent on her reaction.

Her eyes flashed dark green. Moving forward she angled sideways to squeeze past him into his house. The accidental touch of her arm against his stomach caused her skin to burn. This in turn angered her more. Why should some guy have this kind of effect when she was worried about his younger brother?

The sight that met her eyes made her want to scream in rage. There in front of her had to be at least half a dozen different doorways leading to different wings of the Mansion.

Not stopping her from pushing her way in and suppressing a masculine smirk at her obvious anger, he stood where he was. This girl was a puzzle. Not only did she appear fragile at first glance, but behind her delicate features, was a determination to succeed.

Trying to keep her cool, Sakura stood thinking out her options oblivious to the person's thoughts feet away. Slowly her anger melted away, and the realization that she had just shoved her way past the Uchiha heir and had invaded his space became apparent.

"I'm sorry that I barged in here like that," She said, bowing lowly in apology, "but I'm not leaving without Sasuke."

A dark look crossed his face at the mention of his brother. As an Uchiha, he was used to getting what he wanted, and as Itachi Uchiha he was used to being what everyone wanted. Before today, he had never seen this girl before, yet she knew his little brother enough to walk in here.

He didn't like it.

Glaring at the Uchiha for his silence, she decided enough was enough and marched through one of the random doorways.

**Inner: What's wrong with these people!**

Sasuke had trained harder then everyone she knew and had never ever stopped. How dare his father judge him like this! If she ran into him right now, there would definitely be a problem.

And that brother of his! Just because he was the heir didn't mean he could ignore people when they asked something.

**Inner: Did you see that six pack of his? Or the way his hip bones kind of stuck out before narrowing down to….. **

Concentrate!

Anger and outrage flooded Sakura's senses. Sasuke could be in trouble!

Hormones were _so_ to blame for this problem. And boys! Stupid, stupid boys, who were slightly, only a little, possibly, almost cute! Well, okay…_hot_.

Walking swiftly Sakura stared straight-ahead, listening for anyone. The hallway was mainly dark with the curtains drawn over the windows. She passed door after door, each locked.

Trying the knob of another door, Sakura made a face at its refusal to open.

The hair on the back of her neck rose as the feeling of being watched washed over her. Turning, she looked down the empty hall.

Moving to the next door, she cautiously turned the handle.

A shadow came up behind her, his presence sensed before seen.

Walking silently, Itachi moved behind her, running his finger tips gently across her neck. Watching her shiver at the contact, he smirked into her hair.

Twisting sideways, Sakura became particularly aware of how they were positioned. Pressed against the wall, she was trapped between a wall and a shirtless body, and that alone was making it harder and harder to concentrate on anything except the man who stood before her.

Where Sasuke had always been pretty, Itachi was a darkly gorgeous masterpiece with startlingly deep eyes.

"Uchiha-san--," she started, but was curtly interrupted.

"Itachi." He stated the word confident and strong.

"What?" she replied, her brain not quite functioning.

"My name is Itachi," he said back bluntly, leaving no room to question.

Ok, now she was _really_ panicking. He was attractive and standing right in front of her. Like, _really_ attractive and _really_ right in front of her.

"I'm here for Sasuke." Was that quiet and sorry excuse for a voice _hers_?

His body seemed to tense while his eyes hardened. Leaning forward, his arms shot out, boxing her in between.

"How exactly do you know my brother?"

Her mouth fell open.

"Teammate. He's my teammate."

Itachi's eyes narrowed on the movement of her lips. Her tongue ran across her bottom lip in an unconscious movement in reaction to her the nervousness. She felt hypnotized, as if she was caught in the eyes of a snake looking upon its prey.

He watched for signs of a lie. Like himself, he knew Sasuke to have a fan-club. If she was telling the truth, what he planned would be easy. If she wasn't, well, Sasuke now had definite competition that planned to break any rules that stood in the way of winning.

"Where's Sasuke?" she asked again, mentally congratulating herself for remembering how to even speak.

His lips tugged into a smirk. Despite being nervous, this little tigress was protective as hell.

"Tell me, Kitten. Why should I help Sasuke?"

Her heart jumped at the nickname. Swallowing quickly, she looked him straight in the eye. "He's my best friend and he's _your_ brother. You should want to help him." Her eyes started to brighten. "He doesn't have to be you to be great."

He was captivated with her, to say the least. Smirking, he tuned out what she was saying just to watch her. So much passion, such assurance and acceptance of people. There was no gray, just black-and-white and what was right. Was his brother captivated by her innocence and inability to shield what she was feeling like he was?

"Sasuke will be fine," he stated, Sakura quieting immediately. "If team 7 is where he wants to be, then he won't back down."

The hall was quiet, both staring straight at the other.

"What!?" she yelled, her face reddening in anger. Clenching her teeth, she tried not to hit him. "If you knew he was fine **Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me. I. Would. Ha…**uhmp—!"

Lips dragged across her own lazily. Stepping closer, Itachi watched the change in her eyes as her body responded to his own. Breathing deeply, Sakura struggled to keep her eyes open as he nibbled the corner of her bottom lip. Parting her lips softly, she pressed forward, curious about what she was feeling.

A groan was torn from his throat at the feel of petal soft lips brushing against his own shyly. Angling his lips, he kissed her deeper, all thoughts of teasing a response out of her gone at the feel of her tongue against his own.

Gasping, Sakura closed her eyes, her body sagging against his own.

Watching her close her eyes, he willed himself to slow down, distancing himself from her. Holding her back, he gently ran his lips across her own once more.

"Soon, Kitten. Very soon will we be seeing one another."

Ready to ask what he meant Sakura watched as he performed hand signals and disappeared before her eyes.

Leaning against the closest door she stared blankly ahead.

"Hn. You're late."

Jumping, Sakura stared, dumbfounded at the boy who stood before her.

He looked so much like him, yet nothing alike at the same time.

Bloody Uchiha's.

"I got lost."

"Hn."

Moving ahead Sasuke waited for her to push off the wall. Heading back down the hall they headed towards the training grounds and a waiting Naruto.

"That was Itachi's quarter's you were leaning against. Mine was in the other direction."

_Fini_

_..._

Tada!

Ya! Again, like I said before, this is my first time writing Itachi. I know he was out of character, but hey! Socially rejected isn't as fun as a smirking, cocky, and half naked man.

Thank you to ItachixSakura Forever for beta-ing this for me.

Read n' Review

Maybe, if I get enough reviews ill consider a sequel


End file.
